


Five People Who Notice How Much Geri Loves Leo

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's why he noticed the difference once Geri arrived back. He couldn't remember ever hearing Leo across the field in training, laughing at whatever stupid joke Geri had made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Who Notice How Much Geri Loves Leo

_Cesc_  
Cesc is the one who first notices Leo. He's smaller, smaller than Cesc, and infinitely quieter. There's skill there though, and a quiet confidence that enamors him to Leo. So he points him out to Geri, who laughs him off. Cesc catches him watching though, cataloging the width of his pale wrists and the way he always gets up even when he's knocked down. It takes two months for Geri to bring it up again, gesturing to Leo sitting alone in the cafeteria picking at his food. Cesc stomach tightens painfully when he sees him, instantly regretting not approaching him before. Before he can say anything Geri is up and out of his seat, striding over to sit beside Leo. Cesc watches, mouth hanging open, before scurrying after him - both their trays in hand. Before the meal was over Geri was talking like he'd know Leo all his life, having wrestled the knife and fork from the others hand so he could cut up his meat. Leo was watching blankly as the other invaded his personal space, chattering incessantly, but Cesc could see a dark blush forming on the others cheeks. It intensified when he caught Cesc staring. He did his best to stop grinning then, tucking into his own food and only half listening to his best friend talk. It didn't matter to Geri of course, he was more than capable of keeping a conversation going by himself. It hit Cesc then, that he might be witnessing the beginning of something. He just wasn't sure what. 

_Montserrat Pique_  
The first time Gerard introduces her to Leo, Montserrat has to control the urge to pinch his cheeks and offer him food. He looks so pale and small beside her gangly mess of a son. She waits until he's in the door before piling him with food. She watches her son ferry him around the house, introducing him to the rest of the family. Vaguely she wonders if she's meeting his first boyfriend, if the sparkling pride in Geri's eyes as he gushes about how good the other is, and Leo's answering blush, is anything to go by. She doesn't mind, the opposite in fact. Instead she worries about Geri breaking him, he looks awfully fragile and Geri never did have a way with words. She tells him that night, while Leo's getting ready for bed, to be careful with his heart. She then watches in amusement as he splutters in surprise, surprise that quickly morphs into indignation. Indignation that he'd ever hurt Leo. Montserrat decides that maybe her boy isn't the one she should be worrying about after all.

 _Cristiano_  
Lionel Andres Messi - the most popular topic in Manchester. Well it was if you were within hearing range of Gerard Piqué. He never stopped talking about the other boy. Most listened half heartily but Cristiano always lent him an ear. That was why Gerrie usually stuck by his side in training. The boy from Catalonia sure liked to talk, but he was good hearted and it was never particularly painful to let him talk. He knew some of the others disagreed with him, some of the old timers who groaned about his enthusiasm and his pranks. Still, listening to him talk about Leo was different. Imagine that, he'd never met the boy but he was calling him Leo and laughing fondly when Gerrie told him about the time Leo locked himself in the bathroom before a game and had to break the window to get out. He'd listened to him too one night, in a cab home from the pub, whispering down the phone softly to the other boy. It struck him then, just how much Geri loved Leo, as he sat smiling out the cabbie window, listening to the other boy speak. 

_Andrés_  
Andrés didn't make it his business to look after new comers, he was too busy hunting minutes after all. It was hard to ignore Pique though. He had a way of commanding the attention of the room, towering over more than half the team. Leo was Andrés business though, and had been since he laid eyes on him. There was something so beguiling about the other, the way he was so soft-spoken yet tore up the pitch every time he stepped on it. It was nice sometimes to just sit with Leo. That's why he noticed the difference once Geri arrived back. He couldn't remember ever hearing Leo across the field in training, laughing at whatever stupid joke Geri had made. They were like two half's, like him and Victor. He could see Leo was wary at first, probably fearing abandonment but Andrés had never seen him so happy. He'd also never seen him talk to anyone after losing a game until Geri came along. He watched, surprised, as Geri buried a hand in the mop that was Leo's hair before squeezing down beside him and pulling Leo against him. It was almost too intimate, watching Geri press a kiss into the other hair, and Andres quickly averted his eyes. It was the first time he'd ever seen Leo cry. 

_Neymar_  
It was no secret how much Neymar idolised Leo. He hadn't made an effort to hide it either, when he'd first arrived in Barcelona. There was something that compelled him about the other, not just the way he played but the way he was off the pitch - quiet but sturdy. Some of Neymar's appreciation spilled over into physical affection, any chance he could Neymar hugged Leo, whether it be in the locker room before a game or on the pitch. Leo always returned his hugs, allowing Neymar to drag him forward and into his arms patiently. Everyone hugged Leo and he always allowed it, allowed Jordi to kiss his neck and Dani to squeeze him around the waist. There was something decidedly different about how Geri hugged Leo though. It was gentle, the way he shuffled Leo into his arms, pressing his mouth against the other's crown and cradling his head like he was a precious gift. He never rough housed Leo, even when the other goaded him. Instead he'd dragged Leo into a hug or force him down into his lap, burying his head in Leo's neck. Leo accepted this all so easily, obviously used to the other, and would pet his arm or his head. He wondered sometimes if Leo knew how much Geri really loved him.

+1 Shakira  
It's no secret to Shakira that she shares the spot for number one in Geri's heart with Lionel Messi. It doesn't upset her though, the opposite intact. There's something so attractive about the size of his heart, he was the kind of man she knew she could start a family with and who'd always love her unconditionally. What a lot of people seem to underestimate though was just how much Leo loved him back. There was something unguarded about his eyes when he watched Geri talk, and he always melted so easily into the others arms. She'd known she was meeting someone special when she'd been introduced, and it turned out true. Leo was her port for her boyfriend, and patiently explained all things Geri when they'd first started going out. In Leo she'd found someone she knew loved Gerard Piqué just as much as she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in twenty minutes so it's not very well written but I enjoyed writing it so, here you guys go! Next up is If This Were A Movie or whatever I called that story haha. This is a quick look at their friendship, which I think is very beautiful! I chose Ronaldo because I know they were friends and I think he would have listened to Geri x


End file.
